


Happiness in a box

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Suggestive, Trapped in a Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are captured and thrown in a together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness in a box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for the Weekend Challenge reward for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)**thtwzjustadream**. Hope it works for you, hon.

“You know,”

The sarcasm dripped in Danny’s voice as Steve was coming to. His head hurt, and his shoulder was probably dislocated again. Naturally Danny had something to say.

“I was counting on you to come to the rescue. _Not_ to be dropped in my lap, unconscious.”

Which explained why there was a little more give and warmth under his head than under his legs. It didn’t explain the dark. Steve turned his head a bit and… “Is that a gun in your pocket, or-“

“Finish that sentence and I will end you when I get my hands free.”

Steve was about to comment when the room they were in seemed to pitch to one side. Danny’s leg moved quickly, lifting and bending to the side to help keep Steve where he was. “We’re in a box on the water?”

“I wasn’t conscious when I got here. The listing didn’t start until after you arrived. The whole roof lifts, but I couldn’t see beyond it. It’s about five by five by five. Feels metal.” Danny listed the facts about their cage.

“Are you wearing your black shoes?”

“The ones you made fun of? Yes.” Danny sighed and shifted. The ‘happiness’ moved along Steve’s cheek.

“I put a tracker in them ages ago, Chin will find us.”

Danny sighed again, but it sounded relieved.

Steve turned his head slightly, stuck out his tongue and ran it along the tented fabric.

“I hate you so much, Steven.”

Steve smiled and licked out again.


End file.
